disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Hyenas
Robot Hyenas is the 59th episode of Season 27. Summary After Romeo and Janja say nasty things about Robot and his (Janja) crew, they've teamed up to turn against them as the Robot Hyenas! Now the Disney Junior Club and the Lion Guard must teach the villains a lesson and get their henchmen to reunite with their masters. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club trying to catch Romeo, who has stolen a golden gear. Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, the Lion Guard is chasing after Janja and his crew, who have captured some galagos, who are calling for help, for their evening meal. Back at Disney Junior Town, Romeo has Robot keep the Disney Junior Club away from the gear, so Kwazii makes a plan: he, Fish Boy, Catboy, and Gekko will go after Romeo while the others deal with Robot. Back in the Pridelands, Janja has his crew keep the Lion Guard away from the galagos, so Bunga goes after Janja while his friends deal with the hyenas. However, Romeo, Robot, and the mobile lab appear through a portal after losing the gear and catching it on time and the lab knocks Janja and his crew off their paws, and they drop the galagos as they make their getaway. After Bunga crashes into a mud puddle and recovers, Romeo and Janja also capture Timon and Pumbaa and start to argue until they decide to work together. Bunga tries to call the rest of the Guard, but Romeo uses an invention to erase all of Bunga's memories, brainwashing the honey badger to buy Janja the time needed to tangle the bravest animal to a tree. Romeo then returns Bunga's memories to him (Bunga), who asks why bad things always happen to him, as Romeo has a machine to make. After Kion and Fuli appear, the Disney Junior Club help the rest of the Guard save Bunga, and fight off the villains working together. Bunga thanks his friends, and tells them that the villains laughed at him. The villains retreat, blaming their henchmen as they go. The next day, Connor tells the Disney Junior Club about something odd that happened in the Pridelands: there is a lot of damage, and also, Kion has smelled the sense of hyenas and a robot. The gang quickly guess that Romeo and Janja have teamed up to cause trouble again. By night, the PJ Masks, the Lion Guard, and the Disney Junior Club arrive at the Pridelands, just as Bunga finds something amusing, calling everyone over to check it out. Song * A Big Brain (sung by Romeo and Janja) Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on Ninja Moths from PJ Masks. * 'Moral: '''Help everyone, even evil. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Nne Category:Episodes focusing on Tano Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 images Category:Romeo images Category:Janja images Category:Villain images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Trapped images Category:Couple images Category:Episodes with songs Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons